Abstract ? Breeding Colony Management Program The Breeding Colony Management Program of the TNPRC provides nonhuman primates to core and affiliate investigators for research. The Program maintains a self-sustaining population of healthy, behaviorally normal, genetically diverse, and well-characterized nonhuman primates for a broad range of research projects. The breeding colony management program at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) is highly integrated and evidence-based, incorporating health surveillance, husbandry practices, preventive medicine, behavioral management, and genetic management. The demand for animals from the breeding colonies has fluctuated during the period since the last base grant submission, but is currently at a high level. This is a result of the addition of new research faculty and growth in research funding. Breeding management, infectious agent screening, and genetic testing programs are in place to maximize characterization, animal health, and psychological wellbeing, thereby improving this valuable animal resource for scientists. The Breeding Colony Program provides the majority of nonhuman primates used in the research program. It is important to maintain and improve where possible, the health and characterization of the colonies so that only high quality animals are utilized contributing to high quality and reproducible experiments. The use of high quality research animals is critical to supporting the research mission of the TNPRC.